Bilan NéoCast
by Goupix67
Summary: Vous étiez absents lors de la NéoCast de Strasbourg du 16 et 17 mai pour cause de positionnement géographique ou d'un imprévu ? Vous souhaitez lire un avis d'une personne s'y étant rendue pour peut-être vous y rendre l'année prochaine, ou simplement avoir son ressenti ? Alors vous êtes servis avec mon petit compte-rendu de cette convention !


**Voici un petit bilan PERSONNEL de la NéoCast, convention s'étant déroulée à Strasbourg le 16 et 17 mai 2015. De nombreux vidéastes étaient présents et comme je sais que dans la fanbase des personnes sont peut-être intéressées de connaître mon avis et le déroulement du week-end, j'ai donc écrit ce compte-rendu. J'ai essayé de laisser transparaître le moins possible mon côté "fangirl", pour que la lecture soit agréable pour chaque individu.**

 **MON AVIS EST PERSONNEL, IL N'EST PAS UNE GÉNÉRALITÉ donc si vous voyez quelqu'un dire que c'est de la merde, bah c'est son avis... VOILÀ.**

 **Si vous voulez voir des photos de la NéoCast, allez sur leur** **Facebook ou sur un site dont je vous mettrai le lien sur Twitter (sur Goupix67)** **car je n'en ai pas prises beaucoup.**

 **N'hésitez pas à donnez vos avis sur la Néocast en review, ou sur d'autres conventions, sur vos prochaines conventions à faire, des choses à rajouter dans ce compte-rendu... Bref, tout ce qui, pour vous, est important à dire sur le sujet !**

 **Après tout ce blabla, BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Vendredi soir :

Après les cours, mon père étant bénévole, je suis allée voir avec lui l'organisation de cette convention, pour nous repérer dans le bâtiment. Et là, j'ai DIRECTEMENT eu le coup de foudre pour la disposition des stands, la scène, les salles de conférence et d'activité. Tout était superbe, même sans les vidéastes et les installations finales.  
Dernières affiches à coller, posters, billets à disposer, j'ai donné un peu coup de main aux bénévoles.  
J'ai même pu assister à une répétition sur scène du concert de Starrysky et des EPB en live donc j'ai pu déjà voir (de loin) 123Lunatic et Shindehai avant même que la convention commence !

Samedi ; 1er jour

Arrivée le matin 8h30 avec les bénévoles (et oui j'ai eu une place de choix pendant la convention, vous le verrez plus tard : c'est cool d'être la fille d'un bénévole !), les dernières finitions sont mises en places, tous les bénévoles sont regroupés, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas tous présents lors de la soirée précédente.

Et là... ET LÀ, lors d'un moment de flottement, je vois les vidéastes entrer dans le bâtiment, rejoindre leur stand, aller au carré VIP (c'était un coin réservé aux vidéastes et aux bénévoles pour manger ou se reposer) pour boire un dernier café ou s'installer sur son stand comme Antoine Daniel que j'ai vu dérouler son affiche devant la file d'attente pour ses dédicaces. Je vous raconte pas l'électrochoc que j'ai reçu quand je l'ai aperçu !

La convention ouvre donc ses portes, je suis la première à donner mon billet, recevoir mon bracelet pour les deux jours, mais là, un problème : normalement, avec ce bracelet d'entrée, les caissiers étaient censés nous proposer un ticket pour la première conférence OU la première salle d'activités. Mais là, plus de ticket pour l'activité d'InThePanda. J'étais FURIEUSE, mais je me suis dit : "Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ils ont eu un problème, il va se régler, tu pourras aller voir UM 16 en avant-première." Surtout que c'était une des activités que je voulais absolument faire. Donc je rentre "officiellement" en tant que visiteure dans la convention, l'adrénaline, le stress et la boule au ventre de voir tous ces youtubeurs.

Je commence à faire la queue pour avoir des dédicaces (en plus il n'y avait pas encore de monde) et je rencontre d'abord Bruce, alias E-penser, qui est juste HYPER MEGA SYMPA ! Il m'a immédiatement mise à l'aise, a commencé à discuter avec moi, il était marrant... Enfin bref, la première dédicace était déjà géniale ! (En plus mon père s'appelle aussi Bruce donc ils sont devenus "potes" en discutant de leur prénom ;) ) Ensuite, je reçois une dédicace de 123Lunatic, Papa de l'Internet (avec qui mon père a aussi sympathisé puisqu'ils ont presque le même âge) qui est pour moi un 2ème père, et... INTHEPANDA !  
Finalement, Victor, lorsque j'étais venue demander ma dédi, m'a annoncé que sa conf' était reportée le midi, dans la grande salle au lieu de la petite. J'étais donc doublement heureuse : je pourrais donc toujours y assister et en plus UM 16 serai projeté sur grand écran ! Mais, avant l'AVP (avant-première), il y avait la conférence d'Antoine Daniel, que j'attendais également impatiemment.

Cette conférence avec Antoine consistait à ce que notre ami vidéaste nous donne des conseils pour créer du contenu vidéo puis pour le poster sur YouTube. La conf' était très intéressante, les questions étaient pertinentes, les conseils d'Antoine étaient très utiles et efficaces, l'ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce était agréable tout en restant sérieuse : très très bonne intervention du Boss Final des Internets. En gros, les fangirls hystériques de WTC n'avaient rien à faire dans cette conférence, Antoine n'a ABSOLUMENT pas parlé de WTC, un peu de sa production mais en aucun cas du contenu, il n'y a eu aucune question comme celles qu'on peut entendre dans des FAQ banales, le public de cette conf' et en général dans toute la convention était très respectueux, cultivé, intéressé.

Et c'est à ce moment là, CE MOMENT QUE JE RETIENDRAI TOUTE MA VIE, que j'ai obtenu une dédicace de l'homme aux Cheveux Fous. En sortant de la conférence, j'ai réussi à obtenir grâce à mon père une dédicace et une photo avec Antoine dans les coulisses (d'ailleurs si tu me lis en ce moment je te remercie de m'avoir accordé cette petite minute de bonheur intense !) ! Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu parler avec lui mais J'ÉTAIS TELLEMENT HEUREUSE QUE J'AURAI PU HURLER DANS TOUTE LA CONVENTION ! Mais bon, la journée n'était pas finie...

Après une pause déjeuner, voici que vient ENFIN l'AVP d'UM 16 !  
Nous avons donc d'abord visionné l'épisode, puis avons pu poser quelques questions ensuite : Victor est un ange (déchu ! BDM), il est super sympa, très gentil, un peu stressé certes mais c'est un A-M-O-U-R !

Après l'AVP, le concert de Stalysky se déroulant en même moment, j'ai pu assister au deux dernières chansons : magnifiques ! Mais j'en parlerai plus tard...  
J'ai réussi à avoir encore quelques dédicaces avant d'assister à la FAQ de LinksTheSun, Aziatomik et Antoine Daniel, qui était pas mal, marrante, mais bon, sans plus. Je pense que les personnes (comme moi) qui avaient déjà vu des FAQ en vidéo à une autre convention on dû être un peu déçues... Mais bon, le fait de voir les vidéastes en vrai donne tout de même la chair de poule ! Donc je sors de la salle, plutôt calme, lorsque j'entends les premières notes des Epic Pixel Battle : mon cœur s'emballe, il ne fallait SURTOUT PAS que je les rate ! Les EPB étaient trooop classes en live (déjà qu'ils le sont comme ça alors en live, j'vous dis pas), les performances de Lunatic et Tai (et un peu Sasha) étaient fantastiques, franchement, RIEN À REDIRE !

Les EPB s'étant terminés vers 16h00, je me suis assise un moment pour me reposer et grignoter un p'tit truc : l'adrénaline était un peu retombée, mes pieds étaient en compote, mon cerveau en ébullition, mon cœur battait la chamade ! À ce moment, j'avais déjà eu les dédicaces et les photos que je voulais, j'aurai presque été déjà prête à me mettre au lit, mais une grande aventure m'attendait encore en ce samedi soir : LA SOIRÉE VIP !

Cette soirée permettait à quelques personnes tirées au sort ainsi qu'aux bénévoles d'avoir un contact direct avec les vidéastes dans le carré VIP, avec une petite collation.  
J'ai donc écouté une première fois Alexis discuter avec pas mal de monde autour de lui, pareil pour Antoine un peu plus tard. Mon père et moi avons eu une discussion directe avec Fred (fuxiguru) et David (Ganesh2), on a parlé du nouveau média en expansion qu'est Youtube, des revenus des vidéos... Je me suis ensuite incrustée dans le cercle autour d'Antoine, dont j'ai avalé les paroles quelques minutes. Et, ensuite, voyant que Links était seul, j'en ai profité pour bavarder avec lui et lui poser quelques questions. Alexis est vraiment sympathique, ouvert, drôle, c'était donc un plaisir de parler avec lui !  
La soirée s'est achevée à 22h, nous sommes vite rentrés chez nous et, direction : DODO !

Dimanche ; 2ème jour

Après un réveil difficile, autant pour les bénévoles que les vidéastes, la convention ouvre à nouveau. Je vais donc demander une dédicace à Fossoyeur de Films, très gentil mais encore un peu endormi (c'est pour cela que nous n'avons pas beaucoup bavardé). J'ai ensuite rencontré Doxa, qui m'a posé des questions sur mes centres d'intérêt pour faire une dédicace personnalisée, il était vraiment très intéressé par chaque visiteur, tout comme Bruce.

Après ces deux dédicaces, l'activité de Links a eu lieu. On a joué au jeu Black Story (Links nous donnait une phrase d'une histoire et nous devions lui poser des questions totales pour trouver l'intégralité du récit), c'était super marrant : autant par les questions posées (les histoires avaient pour thème le sexe donc bon, forcément le public était intéressé ;) que par les commentaires de Links.  
Je suis donc sortie de la salle avec un sourire aux lèvres, et comme pour Antoine, j'ai eu une dédicace d'Alexis dans les coulisses ! (Merci à toi aussi !)

De retour dans la convention, toutes mes dédicaces étant faites, je me suis reposée un bon moment pour rattraper un peu le sommeil perdu, et attendre le concert de Starrysky.

Ce concert était super, la voix d'Alys rendait bien en live, les musiciens ainsi que Sasha étaient merveilleux, les musiques encore plus belles en live qu'en vrai, bref : très entraînant ! (En plus on a même chanté avec eux le générique de Pokémon !)

L'aprèm, j'ai assisté à l'activité du Fossoyeur de Films (qui était en fait une FAQ) (un peu longue et comme je ne suis pas une grande cinéphile, et qu'il parlait de films avec les visiteurs, j'étais un peu larguée), la conférence de Bruce qui, même si je ne regarde pas souvent ses vidéos, était HYPER INTÉRESSANTE ET CAPTIVANTE et l'activité d'Hardisk qui consistait à nous parler de logiciels d'effets spéciaux puis s'est terminée en FAQ.

Il était donc 19h00, la convention devait fermer ses portes, mais Bruce et Links avaient décidé de signer des autographes pour TOUTES LES PERSONNES qui faisaient encore la queue devant leur stand : en fin de compte, la "vraie" fin de la convention a dû avoir lieu vers 20h00. Ils ont eu du courage quand même pour tenir jusqu'à cette heure-là !

Certains vidéastes, après la fermeture, étaient déjà partis pour rentrer chez eux, tandis que d'autres étaient encore restés dans le carré VIP pour discuter encore un peu.  
Les bénévoles commençaient déjà à démonter les stands, la scène, tandis que mon père et moi saluons une dernière fois les bénévoles, photographes, vidéastes qui restaient : grâce à ces salutations, j'ai même eu un câlin d'ANTOINE ET UN DE VICTOR ! J'étais COMBLÉE !

Nous rentrons donc, des étoiles plein les yeux, le cœur empli de bonheur et de nouvelles amitiés nouées avec les bénévoles et les vidéastes, les pieds en compote, exténués, mais HEUREUX COMME JAMAIS !

Je concluerais donc en disant que cette convention était très bonne, organisée, l'idée d'inventer une convention spécialement pour les vidéastes était tout simplement fantastique, les youtubeurs étaient tous intéressés et investis dans les activités et les conférences, ils étaient ouverts avec les visiteurs...  
Bref, j'attends avec impatience l'édition 2016 de la NéoCast avec encore plus de monde et de vidéastes et je remercie du fond du cœur tous les vidéastes et bénévoles présents lors de cette édition 2015 !

JE VOUS AIME !


End file.
